Facade
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: Haruka's attempt to confess her feeling to Michiru HM Shoujou ai


Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fighting monsters might not be a bad thing once you got used to it, especially if you could see her up close in those skimpy skirt. Her, who often times flashed that velvet like wavy aqua hair around, making the scent penetrating easily into my brain. Not once, I had to keep reminding my lust that we're on a battlefield. Then, there's the time when she sacrificed herself just for me. The horror image keeps repeating whenever I close my eyes every night.

Why did she have to do that?

I could never understand it. She kept on surprising me. First, all the flirts. Every girl would just back down, blushes or disgusted by it. But, she kept responding to it as if it were the normal thing to do. I could never hold myself not to flirt whenever I see cute girls.

Then, there were the holding hands. The truth? I want to savor her each time her soft skin is in contact with mine. That was the worst time.

Not long before the final battle, she held my hand gently with so much care as if I could break easily. Maybe she had already known that I was going to die then. I was too shock to return the affection she was showing me thus I just let myself drown into those loving blue eyes. Of course, I was shackling my desire to kiss her at the same time. How can I not want to kiss her? Her lips looked so inviting. But I know that our relationship would never be the same once I did that. I couldn't just pour my heart out that time. Thank God the phone rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had just arrived home from the final battle. Surprisingly, no injuries in both of our bodies. I felt relieved since I couldn't bear to see any scars on her body. Though, it was more on the fact that I would have been the one who took care of them. Not that I hate it. But if it were to happen, I don't think I could handle my sanity anymore.

A lot had happened and if I were to see her naked, I'd bet that the worst possible case could happen. Moreover, I also felt angry when she did that. We promised each other that we wouldn't care about each other in battlefield.

I ignored her when we reached home. I didn't want to see her expression them. I could always find an excuse to go away no matter what. Yes, I know that I'm a loser, but what could I do? There's no way I could go to some psychologist, explained this senshi thing and asked for advice.

I rode my bike the whole day to forget about everything. Speed is my escape place whenever something goes wrong. Though, I felt alone that day. I didn't know why. Maybe the wind knew that I was doing the wrong thing. I know I should just confront her and tell her all my feelings. But, I have my duties as a senshi. Pathetic. I couldn't even take care of the turbulence in my heart. Could the wind be rejecting me because of my lack of power to solve the trouble in my heart?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got home at eleven, late at night. The lights were still on. I was planning to switch off the light when a familiar goddess like figure was seen sleeping in the sofa. A slight red could be seen slightly.

I bent down to look closer at her as I wanted to check whether the red face I had seen from afar was true or not. She cried to sleep.

I felt a pang of hurt when I assumed that she wasted her tears for me. I brushed some of her strands from her face gently, causing her to stir a little bit.

"Michiru…"

I couldn't care less of myself then. All I wanted was to hear her giggling because of my flirts or anything. As long as it's not the sound of her crying. I decided that I would talk to her on the following day. It would probably the riskiest bet I had ever made. If she doesn't feel the same towards me, then I would just forget it and move on. Though, I knew that it's impossible. I prayed that I could still keep my sanity if she were to reject me.

I lifted her before I had walked towards her room. I could feel her snuggling and grabbing my shirt tightly. We'd reached her room which was filled with her intoxicating smell. I really wanted to get out from that room quickly and took a really cold shower. But, she wouldn't let go of my shirt. Subsequently, I sat beside her.

The only sound which I could hear, in that room, at that moment, was only her heart beat. It's the most beautiful thing I could ever hear. Heart beats meant that that she is alive. Not like those images of her dying because of me. It means that I could hear her laugh. Not the sound of death coming nearer. It means that I could feel her warmth. Not the coldness of her corpse.

I sighed as it seemed that I couldn't get out from her grasp. Just at that moment, I could feel her move. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Dazed and surprised by my presence, she cupped my face with her shaking hand. There were tears coming from her blue eyes.

Obviously, I felt a twinge of guilt. I held one of her hands, which was cupping my face.

"Haruka…"

Ah, my name is not worthy to be said by you.

"I'm sorry, Haruka…"

I embraced her and let her tears stained my shirt. I'm such a monster. Using your feeling of guilty because you broke our promise to hug you. But, I couldn't care less because it feels right. Besides, I didn't even think of punishing you. So this should be okay, right?

"I… -sob- thought you'll… -sob- leave me…"

Leave her? How the hell am I supposed to breathe if I ever leave you? Silly girl…

I smiled and brought her chin up that I was facing her straight. "I would never leave you, Michiru. What makes you think like that? Of course I'll stay if you want me to…"

Michiru sobbed harder. I know how it feels when you're relieved after something dramatic has happened. I let her to calm down.

We were now holding each other. Michiru had calmed herself and I was still embracing with her. I'm really using her. Then came a little annoying voice in my head, telling me to do what I've decided earlier.

I gulped and Michiru seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Are you ok, Haruka?" She asked with a worried expression.

_No. I'm about to confess to you now._

"Er… Yeah, sure…" I paused to see her concerned expression gone. "Say, Michiru…"

"Hmm?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"I have a friend… She… uhm… is interested romantically with girls…"

Michiru looked at me surprised. "Oh, go on…"

I sighed inwardly as I didn't see any disgust on her face.

"What would… uhm… what would you do if I say that she's interested in you…"

I looked away as I said the last part, hoping she would not recognize what my intention was. When I looked at her again, I saw her smirking mischievously.

Michiru moved closer to me. Her mouth was an inch from my ear.

"Does this girl… hot?" She whispered the last word while sending hot breath into my ear, causing me almost to reveal my beast side.

I gulped. "I… guess…"

_Wait a second!_

_Does this mean she's also into girls?_

"Hmm…" She pulled away and gave me that seductive look. I could just gape at her as she looked damn sexy while looking at me like that.

"Too bad, someone already stole my heart." She said still locking her eyes onto me while my mind was swirling with the million yen question.

_WHO!?_

My face must reveal all sorts of hatred I stock up whenever I saw her smile at other people. I'm so selfish. I want her all for myself. Then, I realized that she did say that she received that flower from some guy. I was tempted to beat him to death, but also didn't want to see Michiru sad.

Keeping a casual face I replied, "I see… I'll tell her then…"

I bet I looked like a lost child. I'm not much of an actress when I'm with her.

Michiru giggled before she pinned me on the bed, with her knees locking my waist and smiling with a glint of lust on her eyes.

I stared at her confused and surprised by her action and at the same time, I could feel myself getting hotter as each seconds passed.

"M – Mi – Michiru?"

_Damn! I sound like an idiot!_

_This is all your fault, Michiru!_

"Hmm?" She looked with lust and as if it was the normal thing to do.

We've flirted before but not until this kind of thing. I gulped. I've lost count of my gulps today.

"Wh –" I was not allowed to say anything as I suddenly felt a soft thing on my lips. She kissed with so much passion. It was soft and tasted like marshmallow. Reflexively, I kissed her back and trailed her body. She pushed her tongue deeper and sent me to the seventh heaven.

She pulled back as she was in need of air before she had kissed me again and again. Her hand explored my side. Long story short, we made love.

Since then, I flirt more with her though she often surprises me when she replies me with words that makes me blush. But, she enjoys seeing me blush. -sigh- She's more of a flirter than me. Oh Michiru... How many people have your lady-like façade tricked?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'm bored….


End file.
